1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a locking device adapted for locking a shutter element arranged to slide along a railing. It further relates to a locking arrangement, which is connected with a shutter element and which is adapted to allow locking of the shutter element. It further relates to a locking system.
2. Prior Art
It is known with shutter elements arranged to slide in railings, for example hatches, doors, such as garage doors, or windows, which needs to be locked in order to avoid entrance by undesired individuals.
When locking such shutter elements it is known to arrange locks in the form of long, displaceable rods extending across the back of the shutter element, and which engage with a securing plate arranged in the floor/ceiling or in the wall to the side of the shutter element. Such locks suffer the disadvantage that they are fragile due to the long rods, which are easily bent when strained.
It is also known to arrange locks arranged along a wall and engaging a securing plate arranged in the shutter element. Such locks have better durability but suffer the disadvantage that it is difficult to make room for the locks along the wall. Close to the wall the space is partly occupied by the railing in which the shutter element slides, and partly by springs, cords or wires, which handle the displacement of the shutter element.
This problem has previously been solved by providing the shutter element with a securing plate projecting perpendicularly and backwardly from the shutter element and by placing the lock with the locking bolt to one side of the railing. Thus there is room for the lock but it gives the disadvantage that the crushing risk increases and that the lock can more easily be damaged since the lock protrudes outwardly a good distance behind the shutter element.